Sora and Kairi: Another Journey
by Lemony-Gal
Summary: Sora, Kairi&Riku are home from their last battle with nobodies. Everything is peaceful. Donald, Goofy&King Mickey are leaving for home tomorrow. When a creature takes Kairi, Sora&friends must find&save her, quickly! LEMONS. Shocking Ending Planned!
1. The Creature

The Creature

Sora's POV

It's the first night after we got home from our journey. Destiny Islands are quiet, even the breeze is silent. I lay with my hands behind my head in my bed, thinking about Kairi. I gave her back her special lucky charm as soon as I was out of the water. I didn't think I would miss it, but I did. It was like there was a hole in my pocket were it used to be. Maybe because that was all I had of Kairi while I was traveling. Kairi had changed allot while I was gone. Just thinking about it made my head spin. She was taller, her hair longer, her clothes changed. I wouldn't deny that she was sexy now, too. I sigh longingly, wishing I could go see her now. Now, not later. But is was 4 in the morning, and she would be sleeping.

Quiet as it was, a quick rap on my window makes me jump. I fall right off my bed with a loud thump. Grumbling, I stand up quickly. A soft giggle lingers in the night just outside my window. Another rock hits the window, sending another loud rap through my room.  
"Sora!" A familiar voice hisses, sending a shock through my body. "Wake up!"  
"Kairi?" I ask in a low voice, creeping over to the window and opening it. I peek down to the ground from my second floor position and duck as a rock comes flying at my face.  
"Hey!" I protest, and she laughs out loud. A short laugh that rings with anticipation and feminine vocals.  
"Come on!" She waves me down and steps back quickly. I grip the window frame from the top and swing myself out of the window. I land in a crouch on the sandy ground with another thump and look around for Kairi. She isn't in sight, but that didn't mean anything.  
"Well, I better get back to bed if Kairi isn't here." I say a little bit louder than needed. I turn and slowly walk towards the front door of the house. Suddenly, I am face down in the sand. I lift my head and spit out the sand when my face is pushed back down. Kairi giggles from my back and swats at my head.  
"Don't you dare go back inside!" She says in mock anger, swatting at my head again. I pretend to wince and mumble into the sand until she gets off and stands up. I quickly stand up and eye her warily, waiting for her to pounce again. She laughs, her vivid hair trembling as she bends over. I raise my eyebrow and wait for her to control herself. It doesn't take long and she is standing up, looking at me with worried eyes.  
"You look like you are scared of me, is there a reason for that?" She asks with worry in her voice. It was well hidden, but I knew her voice well.  
"Well, you did just pounce on me." I flash a grin at her. "And you hit me." I pretend to wince again as I rub the spot were she got me, twice.  
"Oh, well. That makes sense then." She snorts. "Come on, I want to go to the secret place." She whirls on the spot and sprints away.  
"Hey!" I protest in a mock whisper. "Come back here!" I run after her and almost touch her back when she bends down and scoots into the secret place. I bend over and go in after her. The cave is empty.  
"Kairi?" No answer. "Kairi? Come on, this isn't funny." Still, no answer. Fear slowly settles in, what had happened? There was no reason for me to be scared for her, the heartless and nobodies were gone. Their leaders beaten and destroyed. Yet, my stomach squirms uneasily. Then, an ear piercing scream sounds around the cave and Kairi appears. She is being held by a glowing creature. Confused, I pause for a second before holding out my hand to call upon the keyblade. The creature looked like a Dusk, a type of nobody. Yet, it didn't. It was slightly clear. You could see through it but you could see the creature too. Like dirty glass or thin paper. Kairi pants in the creature's arms and fights violently to get free. Her hands are tied behind her back and her ankles are tied together. The creature drops her and spreads it's arms wide. With a roar of fury, I rush unknowingly towards the creature and slash at it with the kingdom key. Just before the tip of the whirling blade hits the creature, it picks up Kairi and disappears with a slight pop. Quite a few different feelings rush through me as drop to my knees and put my face in my hands. Defeat, fear, anger, confusion... I shake my head and moan sadly. 'Now what?' I ask myself, even though I already knew. I would find a way to save Kairi, I would find out how to defeat this new enemy, I would come home again. This time, I had Riku to help me. The King might help too. I knew that Donald and Goofy would help. No matter what, they would always fight right beside me. I had to go find them, now. We had to leave, soon. I stand up and sprint out of the cave. Some part of me must have been hopeing to see Kairi outside the cave, because when I see the empty air in front of me, my heart drops. I quickly come to my senses and run up to Riku's house. The King, Donald and Goofy were staying here with Riku for the night and leaving the morning, or rather, they were. I rap on the door and something falls inside. Donald yells and I guess that Goofy fell off the couch and onto Donald. Donald then stomped over to the door and his anger turned to surprise when he saw me standing there. He didn't move, or say anything. He just looked shocked. I withdraw from my surroundings and try to feel my face, to find out what he is seeing. Pain, fear, anger. My face is twisted and sweaty, my hands trembling around the Keyblade. Finally, Donald says something.  
"Sora? What's wrong?" Goofy walks over and tilts his head.  
"Gawrsh, Sora. You don't look so good."  
"Um." I falter, my voice failing me.  
"Riku, come here for a second." Donald calls over his shoulder. Riku doesn't answer, but stands up and walks over to the doorway. He stops dead when he sees the look on my face and the keyblade. Only he knew what could cause me to look like this.  
"Kairi." He chokes out.  
"Kairi?" Donald blurts out. "What about Kairi?"  
"She... was taken... by this creature... I don't know what it is! We have to save her... somehow..." I bite my lip and blink hard, fighting tears.  
"Creature? What did it look like?" I look down at The King as he speaks.  
"It looked like a Dusk, nobody. But it was slightly see through. You could see everything behind it, and it too."  
"Oh no" His face pales slightly. "Oh no, no, no..." He shakes his head, glances at everybody else warily then looks back at me. "Welp, we gotta go get her before it is too late. These creatures are violent ones, they are the souls of evil doers that become heartless. When a evil person, at any rate, becomes a heartless. It creates three creatures. A strong Heartless, a strong Nobody and a strong Rapier. If Hades was turned into a heartless, he would have a strong nobody and a strong Rapier. If somebody human, a human evil doer, became a heartless. They too would have a nobody and rapier. But the creatures to the human evil doer would be weaker, because not all humans have special powers. Like a robber, a rapist, a lier. These are bad things to do, at any rate. Considering that the Rapier took Kairi, and not the Keyblade wielder, I can say that it most likely is a Rapist Rapier. If it gets to it's stronghold, she will become permanently a sex slave."  
"Oh no." My jaw drops in horror and my knees shake. "We have to go, now." I say a little more strongly than I was feeling.  
"Yeah." Riku nods his agreement. Donald also nods.  
"Gawrsh, Sora. Are you sure? We don't even know how to fight these Rapiers yet."  
"YES!" I almost shout. "We have to go, NOW!" The King frowns and runs out the door, towards his Gummy ship. Donald and Goofy do the same. Goofy trips on the way, and Donald quacks angrily. Riku and I run after Donald and Goofy and into their huge Gummy ship. The King takes off quickly, his tiny Gummy ship racing out of sight. As soon as Riku and I are seated, Donald presses a button and Goofy taps another. This causes their Gummy ship to race after the king's ship. Worlds flash by the small window that I am seated next to as we race towards Kairi.  
"Don't worry Kairi." I whisper softly, soft enough so that nobody can hear me. "We are coming... I am coming... to save you."

Author's Note First Chappie of my First story ever! Sorry it is so short, I wanted a cliff hanger so ppl would come back to read the second chappie! Give me a few days and it will be up. (The 2nd chappie, that is.) Reviews are welcome, and be on the lookout not only for the chappies to come, but for other stories that I am dieing to work on! 


	2. Help Me, Sora

Help Me

Kairi's POV

There was no pain, only fear. Sora's fear, and mine. The cold creature grips my ass tightly as we fly gracefully through time and space. The worlds passing by like mere specks. I couldn't move, I was limp and almost numb. The creature has this aura that shocked me into this state. Tears run unstemed down my face as I remember Sora's fury, his pain, his sadness. The early morning had started out silent, peaceful. But now is was full of fear, pain and sadness. Suddenly, the creature lurches and throws me into a cage. Yes, a cage. It was the kind that held pets at the stores. With thin, metal bars running up and across it. There was a latch, but there was a lock on it. Not the normal lock, one that the creature sealed it. Like keyholes in worlds, ones that the keyblade could lock. The creature floats away and leaves me here, in this cage. As soon as it leaves, I come back to myself. It had untied me. Funny, I didn't remember it untieing me. I must be more out of it than I thought. I carefully move my fingers and toes. Slowly, I move the rest of my body. Nothing was broken, bruised or even scratched. I grip the bars of the cage and lean forward, tears falling free again. As I cry, something moves in the corner of my vision. Startled, I jump and scoot to the corner of my cage, pressing my body to the bars. The light in the room changes and I gasp in horror. There are a few other cages in the room. They, too, are filled with girls. Each girl has her own cage, food and water, bedding. I glance at my empty cage and whimper. No food, water or bedding. I sink to the floor of my cage and hug my knees, sobbing full out now. The creature returns. I scoot back to get away from him as much as I could. He doesn't say anything, but puts food, water and bedding into my cage. He shuts and locks the door and walks to another cage. I watch in horror as he strips a girl, in her cage, rapes her and then leaves. Locking the cage behind him. The girl's eyes are rolling back into her head. When she finally is free, she dresses and lays down, crying and shaking. I reach my hand out as if to touch her, but I am brought back to my cage when my hand meets the cold metal.

Days pass, and Sora isn't here yet. The creature comes in to rape a girl every hour. I eat when he isn't here, because I can't when he is. He must have alot of girls to rape, because he hasn't come for me yet. It is cold in here, and he makes it colder. Nobody here is filled with hope, nobody thinks they can escape. I dare not try to make friends, or tell them about Sora. I didn't want to warn the creature, and I didn't want to make friends with somebody that could die any day. Because of my fears, I was lonely. I would rather be lonely than raped, but still. Nobody to talk to without fear, nobody to warn without fear, nothing to do without fear. I hardly ate anymore. When I did, it was because my stomach was killing me, it felt like I was being eatin from the inside out. I did drink, but not much. I slept alot, but not in more than 2 or 3 hour limits.

The 5th day that I am here, the creature comes in angerly. In a rage, his rapes 10 girls, and then kills another one. She was old and in pain, but it takes my breath away. I shrink back, hopeing to survive the creature's rage and wondering what had upset him. I gasp and cry in fear as he comes up to my cage and opens it. For the first time in days, I leave it. He doesn't hurt me, but he drags me out and to a white room. There, chained to a wall, was Sora. His eyes rolling. Donald and Goofy are knocked out in a cage with the King. I look around, on the other side of the room is Riku. He is also chained to the wall. I try to grip the creature.

"Let them go!" I sob. "Take me instead... just let them GO!"

And then I wake up. I sit up, my head spinning. My heart is pounding and my stomach hurts. I groan and curl up to cry. Some new girls eye me with worry, but they don't say anything. Quickly, my stomach gets worse. I crawl over to my food and swallow the tasteless glop and drink some water. My whole body trembles with fear and pain. Worry for Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey eat at my heart as I sit there and try to finish my meal.

"Help me, Sora." I sob softly.

Author's Note

A quick chappie to show what the Rapier's lair is like, and what Kairi is going through. I know it is short, but at this point I have to start on how Sora and the gang get in and stuff. This one might take a few days, but keep watching in case it comes sooner! 


	3. The Search

The Search

Sora's POV

I wake up a few days after we left Destiny Islands. Every day we flew and searched. Kairi and the Rapier were nowere to be found. Every once and a while we landed to resupply ourselves and ask if anybody had seen Kairi. I had woken up because we landed just now, I peek out the window and gasp at the beautiful world that sparkles before me. Yet, this unknown world triggers fear in my heart. Disturbed, I stand up and try to find everybody.

"Looks like somebody finally woke up" Donald quacks angerly from nearby.  
"Gawrsh Donald, don't get so worked up about it." Goofy says in a light tone nearby. Donald mutters angerly under his breath and stomps off to do something else. The King is unlocking the door and hopping out. I quickly stand up and follow him out. Riku is already outside, leaning on the ship and waiting for us. Donald and Goofy walk out a few minutes later.  
"Were are we, Your Magesty?" I ask the King suddenly.  
"Welp, I can't keep it from you." He sighs. "We are in the world of the Rapier, the same Rapier that took Kairi. This Rapier happens to be a very.... well connected Rapier. In other words, it means that he is friends with villians who will help him out. Hades just happened to help make this world."  
"Gah!" I gasp. "We need to go, the search starts now!" I quickly call upon the keyblade and run off. "Sora!" Donald yells after me, echoing Goofy, Riku and the King. Without thinking about it, Riku takes off after me. We are both fast enough to leave the others behind.  
"Soraa...!" Riku complains as he runs after me, full out.  
"Rikuu...!" I answer him, panting slightly. Riku scowls and suddenly throws his arm out in front of me. I hit his arm, hard, and stumble slightly. I wave my arms for a second to regain my balance and then stand still. Riku smirks and steps in front of me, his teeth set together in a hard line. A slight hiss escapes my lips and my teeth snap together.  
"Move!" I snarl. But my snarl startled Riku, and in turn startled me. My fury shocks both of us as we stand there.  
"Sora? Are you all right?" Riku sounds worried this time, not angry.  
'I don't... really know' I mouth at him, the sound lost as I wonder at the feelings coursing through me right now. The strength was another shock to my already full-to-the-brim head. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and everything goes black.

Riku's POV

Sora's face was shocking, and his body was shaking. The keyblade still held tightly in his right hand. There was anger on his face, but there was also pain, shock, loss, despair. Friendship lingered in his features, in his blue eyes mostly. Something was wrong though, suddenly this eyes roll. But they don't roll back, they spin into the back of his head and he falls to the ground. The keyblade crashes onto the hard rock and snaps into the air. It vanishes and reappears into his right hand, the keychain spread out along the ground. I quickly bend down and pull out a bottle of water. I pop the bottle open and pour the water on Sora's face. The freezing water does no good and suddenly, something sweeps through me. It shocks me and makes my eyes roll. I realize, before everything goes blissfully black, that it wasn't Sora's fault that he was down.

Donald's POV

I raise my staff... - "Aero!" - ...I shout. A huge gust of wind picks up me, Goofy and The King and carries us quickly after Riku and Sora. I slow down when I see their disappearing footprints so I can track them. With my speed, I almost miss them. Passed out on the ground, Sora and Riku are twiching slightly and completely knocked out. I wave my staff and the wind beneath us disappears. I drop to the ground and sprint over to them, my staff raised once again. I cast 'Curaga' on both of them and wave everybody over.

"They are okay, but something hit them..." I quack with worry.

King Mickey's POV

I nod at Donald. This world had unknown and known protection, and the known was fierce, Could the unknown be worse? Sora and Riku had stoped twiching, but the Keyblade had vanished again. I call upon my Keyblade and hold it out. A beam of light swirls around the tip and it unlocks an invisable door.

"Welp, I found what they hit." I turn towards them. "A locked wall made up of all the dead, tortured spirits and soals." My voice breaks and I look down. 'What a monster...' I think sadly.

Goofy's POV

Confused, I look at the King. A locked wall? That just didn't make any sense at all to me. Why would you need to lock a wall in the first place. But, the king must be right. He always was. I plod over to were the wall used to be and walk across into another area of torture. I shiver as forbidden memories surface. The king, always behind me, unlocks walls as we walk together across the forbidden river of memories. Once we were across the long fields, we sink towards the walls of the huge castle and wait for Sora, Donald and Riku.

Donald's POV

I tend to Riku and Sora, their sleeping figures needing a cure session every few minutes. Finally, 25 minutes later, Riku comes around with a low groan. He sits up and blinks, his eyes bloodshot and drooping slightly.  
"Donald?" He asks in a slightly sleepy tone.  
"Yes?" I ask curtly.  
"What the hell?" He asks as he stands up and teeters a little.  
"You hit the invisable wall that was locked and built with tortured soals and spirits," I say simply.  
"What?" I don't answer, knowing fully well that he heard me. He shakes his head and I just wait for him to recover and Sora to wake up.

Sora's POV

I was slowly comeing out of the blackness. There was shuffling nearby, I groan and blink. I remember Kairi, and the trouble she was in, and stand up. My eyes flash open as I do so and Donald looks at me. Riku is sitting down, his silver hair swaying in his face. My fingers twich with the loss of the Keyblade, calling it. It pops up and I quickly swich the keychain from the small, silver mickey head to Kairi's lucky charm. The Oathkeeper Keyblade spreads warmth through my fingers.

"Well? What are we waiting for? We have lost too much time!" I start to skip backward, but my head swims and I stop, my knees threatening to toss me to the ground again. By sheer will-power, I stay on my feet.

"Wait a second Sora, you need to rest and get your strength back. That wall knocked most of your strength out of ya for almost a half hour, I think." He glances at me and quickly adds.. "Just 5 minutes, Sora." His tone was now tinted with panic. Hmph. Good, he knew that he was no match for me. I sit down with a tight grip on the Keyblade and slump my head forward. I count the seconds in my head. 5 minutes later, not a second later, I stand up.

"5 minutes, remember?" I ask tightly.  
"Fine, let's go find Goofy and The King." Donald sighs angerly.  
"Okay." Riku says calmly. He stands up and brushes the dirt off of his pants. I quickly turn and run, run hard. I could see the faint trail of footprints in the dirt. Riku was suddenly running next to me, Donald breezing along next to him with the help of his staff. I hardly notice, because I had just spotted Goofy and The King, waiting for us by the wall of the castle. As I watch, they become aleart and step over towards us.  
"You okay, Sora? Riku? Goofy asks kindly." I just nod, but Riku answers.  
"Yeah, we are fine." The King glances at Riku as he speaks, then looks at me. His gaze is searching and I return it strongly.  
"Well?" I ask wildly. "Is this were Kairi is?"  
"Welp, I am pretty sure of that. But there sounds like alot of different girls. Do you think we can find her in time?" The King asks, his tone tinted with worry.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I can find her." I sprint unthinkingly away from them and to the castle doors. I push them open with a large bit of effort and run inside. Suddenly, my ears are filled with the screams and tears of pain and fear of millions of girls. Out of these tears and sobs, I can't hear Kairi. So I close my eyes and slowly walk forward. The Keyblade sparks and warms. I open my eyes and follow the sparks that it spits. I find a nearby room and I suddenly hear a voice that I knew. Kairi, and she was sobbing. The Search was over.

Author's Note

Yay! I finished this chappie within 2-3 hours! Wow, OCD really comes in handy! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I will start making another chappie tonight or early tomorrow! :)

PS: If you guys have any ideas, please let me know. :D 


	4. The Rescue

The Rescue

Sora's POV

I walk into the room, my whole body shaking with the horror of the scene that meets my eyes. The Rapier wasn't in this room, for now. So I walk forward towards the cages, looking for Kairi. When I find her, I race towards her cage. The Keyblade lights up as I point the tip towards the glowing lock on her cage. The lock snaps, unlocking suddenly, and drops to the floor. I open the cage and step inside....

Kairi's POV

I lay, shivering, in the deeper end of my cage. When the cage lock clangs I shrink as far into the bars as I can, knowing that this was one of two things. 1: Another Dream or 2:The Rapier coming to rape me. Yet another tear slinks down my face as I turn it away. Something seems, off. The room isn't colder, and fear isn't running through the room uncapped. Hope is suddenly rippling through the nearby cages, whispering suddenly everywere. The cage door opens and I turn to look. My heart swells with hope, happiness and another feeling that was new. Without stopping to find out what it was, I stand up and run to Sora. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh Sora.."

Sora's POV

She looked awful, I wouldn't deny it. The beautiful face of my closed friend was rimmed with red and her nose rubbed raw. She runs towards me and hugs me so tight that I can hardly breath. Without thinking about it, I wrap my arms around her and hold her. I pat her lower back softly as she sobs into my clothes, staining my shirt with salt water.

"Oh, Sora.." She sobs.  
"We need to get you out of here, Kairi." I tell her, reluctantly pulling out of her tight hug to look at her face.  
"But... But what about the other girls?" She asks, her eyes wide and worried.  
"Once we get you out of here, we will find a way to get them out too. Don't worry.." I lift my hand slowly to brush a tear from her cheek and watch as her eyes widen in shock, then close as she leans her head into my hand. "Kairi?" I murmur softly as I slowly raise my other hand to hold her head in my heads. Her eyes open and look into mine. Slowly, I lean in. Her reaction surprises me. She steps closer to me, pressing her body against mine, and raises her arms. She wraps them around my neck as she presses her warm lips to mine. I respond quickly, moving my hands from her face to her neck, shoulders, arms, waist and to her lower back.

Kairi's POV

Sora's lips, so warm, mold against mine. I press myself onto him and tighten my hold on his neck. I push him back against the bars of the cage and kiss him fiercely. My tongue presses against his lip and he parts them to allow entrance. My tongue swirls, fighting with his and tasting his hot breath. But the need to breath was becoming stronger. Reluctantly, I pull away and put my right hand on his face. My eyes glowing with happiness. I suddenly remember were we are, and take his hand.

"Come on!" I hiss softly, playfully. Somehow, the lair of the creature didn't seem as bad. He chuckles but grips my hand and runs out of the cage and out of the room with me. I follow him as he runs to the door and sprints out. He slides in the dirt and stops to look around. Something moves in the shadows and I gasp in fear, clutching at his arm.

Donald's POV

When Sora leaves I reach after him, but The King throws his arm out wordlessly. Quacking angerly under my breath, I stamp back into the shadows to wait for him. When he runs out of the castle he is holding hands with Kairi. He stops and looks around, I grumble angerly again. I move to go over to him and Kairi spots me. But she gasps in fear, not happiness.

"Nice of you to come out for us." I grumble as I step towards them.

Goofy's POV

When Sora leaves, Donald reaches after him and The King stops him. I am confused, but don't question the King. I wait worriedly, pacing a little, until Sora runs out holding hands with Kairi. I chuckle 'Huck-a-yuck!' and follow Donald.

"Uh, Hey-ya guys. You okay Kairi?" I ask, glancing at her.

King Mickey's POV

When Sora leaves, Donald reacts wildly. I throw my arm out wordlessly in front of him, holding him to his spot. He grumbles and quacks angerly but stamps away. I watch with worry for Sora and, hopefully, Kairi. When they come running out of the castle, holding hands, I mile and move a little. Kairi gasps in fear as shadows move and clutches at Sora's arm.

"Everything okay, Sora? Kairi?" I ask kindly.

Sora's POV

As I run out of the castle, I slide to a stop and look around for Donald, Goofy and The King. The shadows move and Kairi gasps fearfully, clutching at my arm. I pretend to wince and grin at Donald, then Goofy and The King as they move out of the shadows.  
"Yeah," I nod "Just ... great." I shrug, but I am grinning.  
"I am fine, I guess." Kairi says softly, tightening her grip on my arm for a second.  
"Welp, we need to get out of here. Once we are safe we can find a way to destroy the Rapier, save all these poor girls and destroy this evil make-shift world." The King says in a slightly louder tone than before. I nod, agreeing. Donald sighs and raises his staff to call upon wind again, a big one. This time the wind picks us all up and carries us to the gummy ships within a minute. I quickly go into Donald and Goofy's ship with Kairi and sit down in the love seat. I can hear Riku outside, talking to Donald and Goofy.

"I feel bad for you guys, having to stay with those too. Can you imagine what they might do tonight? I am riding with the King... thank god he has his own gummy ship." Donald and Goofy chuckle and Riku walks away. "Ready for talkoff .... you... guys...?" Donald starts to ask as he walks in, and faulters a bit when he sees us sitting together. Goofy chuckles and walks up to the front of the Gummy ship and straps in, getting ready to go.  
"Yeah," Kairi answers. I just nod, eyeing him with fake confusion.  
"Okay." He quacks as he stamps up to his seat. He buckles in and gets ready to take off. He says it quietly, but I can hear him.  
"I see what Riku meant... jeez he is lucky that he can change ships." Donald's tone is complaining. Goofy chuckles. "Well, they are teasing us already." I sigh, ducking my head.  
"Don't worry." She croons softly, stroking my hair for a second, then laying her head on my shoulder. We were safe, she was safe. For now, at least. Now all I had to worry about for the next few days was her, me, us.

Author's Note

Wow! I am hyper from writing this! WARNINGS: Lemons may be coming sooooon! I might have another chappie up later today - or early tomorrow. Enjoy this one and don't forget to tell your friends! 


	5. The Bedroom

The Bedroom

Author's Note (Well, this chappie is going to be from Kairi's POV. Since I am a girl, I don't know what it is like the other way around. Thanks for letting me clear that up...)

This is the reason that the story is rated M! Don't read kiddies!

Kairi's POV

When the ship takes off from the Rapier's lair, it jerks me slightly. I relax and snuggle into Sora without thinking about it. His arm snakes around my shoulders as I lean my head on his shoulders. The ship is silent, even Donald is quiet. When it starts to get late, I take Sora's hand and quietly tug him into the back of the gummy ship, the bedroom. I sit on the covers and hug my knees, remembering that I don't have any pjs.  
"Kairi?" Sora asks softly, in a slightly nervous tone. I turn to look at him and my face warms up from the worry, wondering and worrying why he would be nervous at all. When I realize why, my face turns bright red. But he is holding my warmest pjs out in his hand.  
"Oh, thanks." I murmur, taking them and sliding off the bed. I tiptoe into the bathroom and change slowly, letting him change in the bedroom if he wanted. When I slide back into the bedroom, I close the bathroom door and turn to look at him. He had on old sweats and a white tee shirt that hugged his huge chest. I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. 'It's just Sora, you idiot!' I tell myself inwardly. 'Yes' I agree with myself. 'Just Sora, your long time, secret crush!' I shake my head a little and crawl over to lay on the bed next to him. He sighs in content.  
"Kairi?" He asks again, this time in a relaxed voice.  
"Yes?" I ask, turning to look at him. His hands were behind his head, relaxed.  
"Well.. I was thinking." He tenses up a little, his arms moving to lay beside him as he turns his head to look me in the eyes.  
"You were thinking... about what?" I ask, turning my body so I could lay on my side. By the look in his eyes, he was thinking about when I kissed, or attacked, him in my former cage at the Rapier's lair.  
"Hmm.. I dunno..." He bites his lip as war rages in his eyes. "Maybe I could... show you.." He murmurs softly.  
"Hmm.." I murmur. He leans in to touch his forehead to mine.

Then he slowly touches his lips to mine, parting them slightly. I press myself onto him again, deepening the kiss. Every line of my body is touching every line of his. When the need to breath becomes a problem, I don't stop. I kiss down his neck and suck on his collarbone. His low moan sends a million shocks through my body. He pulls my lips up to his again and captures them roughly. He parts his lips and his tongue begs for entrance to my mouth. I allow it and push my tongue to fight with his. He wins and explores my mouth. I reach for the bottom of his shirt and yank it off. His breathing speeds as I move my head down, kissing down his neck and chest. Just bellow his belly button, I plant a wet, open mouthed kiss. I bring my hands to his pants and unbutton them.

"Kairi... are you sure?" He asks, worry in his tone but love and lust in his eyes. "Yes, Sora. I want you.. now." I quickly undo his pants and pull them down, his erect penis barely contained by his boxers. I quickly pull my shirt and pants off, it was getting hot. I climb on top of him and slowly lean over his chest. I lay my bra on his chest and rub my leg against his buldge. His hands move and he plucks the gloves off and moves his hands towards my back. He pulls me closer - more than you would think possible - and undoes my bra. I blush as he stares in wonder at my breasts. He pulls my undies off and pulls my face to his.

"Kairi... you are beautiful" He whispers in my ear, his hot breath fanning across my neck. He kisses and suckles my collarbone and I moan.  
"So-ra." I complain as I move towards his boxers. I pull them off and it is suddenly my turn to stare in wonder. Sora blushes as I stare at his huge, 8 inch cock. I quickly move to put my hand around it and move it up and down. After a few seconds, Sora moans loudly, gripping the bed sheets. I grin before putting his cock in my mouth. Every few seconds, Sora gasps or moans. When he loads his seed into my mouth I lick any extra up and move up to kiss him on his chest. He flips us so he is on top and grinds his hips over my wet folds. I moves one of his hands towards my womanhood and puts one finger inside. I gasp and grip the bed sheets tightly, the pleasure rippling through my body. He moves his one finger in and out quickly, then puts another finger in. I throw my head back and moan.

"So-o-ra!" I gasp as my vagina muscles clamp down on his two fingers and I writh wildly. I pant for a second and then he inserts a third finger and pumps them. I writh in my pleasure and then my hips buck without me telling them to do so.  
"Sora... I need you...now..now!" I pant and stare at him despretly. He stares into my eyes for a second, the shifts his weight and I can feel him at my entrance. He thrusts in and the pain shoots through my spine. I gasp and curl upward, reaching for his neck. He shifts so that he is kneeling on the bed and I keep moving. He is suddenly all the way inside me. I wrap my legs around his lower back and my arms around my neck as the pain starts to fade and the pleasure build. I kiss him wildly and moan into his mouth as he pumps me, slow at first and then harder.

"Oh-oh.. So-O-r-Ra!" I pant, grinding my hips against his. I can feel it building inside my core, my orginism (A/N Sorry about spelling!) is coming, quickly. I pant loudly, too loudly as I work towards it and suddenly, he pulls out. My orginism racks my body with that last move and he squirts his seed all over my stomach. I lean over to him and kiss him sweetly as he lays down on the bed.

"Kairi..oh..Kairi.." He pants softly, then he falls asleep. I smile a little. 'I love you too, Sora.' I think before falling asleep.

Donald's POV

He grumbles from up front. Even with them all the way in the back and the door closed, he could hear them. 'Damn Riku for being right.' I think angerly, quacking nonsense under my breath.

Author's Note

What did ya think! This was my first lemon so please review and let me know what ya think! 


	6. Family Time Part One

Family Time

Kairi's POV

I wake up in Sora's arms the next morning, a little sore *down there* but nothing I can't handle. I take a deep breath and sigh, then open my eyes to see Sora staring lovingly into my face. I reach up to touch his face, stroking his cheek.  
"Hey." I say softly. He flashes a brief grin.  
"Hey beautiful... you finally awake?" He asks in a joking tone "Hmm.." I think about it playfully. "I guess so... what time is it?" I turn my head to find a clock somewhere.  
"Just about 10am" He shrugs "But we stayed up late... so we have the right to sleep in."  
"Oh," Is all I can say. "But I guess we have to get up now." I sigh and tilt my head upward to kiss his forehead before trying to get out of under the blankets. He quickly drops his arms to help me and we both sit up, stretching. I quickly swing my legs over the side of the bed, an unnatural cold touching my body. I glance down and realize that I am still naked. With a quick glance at Sora, I realize that he is too. I blush and slide off the bed and onto the floor, opening a random drawer while looking for clean clothes.  
"Here, Kairi." Sora says right behind me. I just and glance back, not turning my body. He is holding out a pile of folded clothes for me.  
"Thanks." I stand up and peck his cheek before taking the clothes and slipping into the bathroom. I *go* and then step into the small shower to clean up quickly. Once I am clean I step out of the shower and dry off with haste. Then I slip my bra and undies on. Finally, I slip on my small pink dress and skip over to the mirror to put a little makeup on and brush my hair. It only takes a few minutes, so I am quickly back in the bedroom. Sora isn't in here, so he must be up front.

Sora's POV

When Kairi disappears into the small bathroom, I quickly pull on my clothes and pull a brush through my spikes. The shower starts running so I slide out of the bedroom and up front. To my surprise, Donald and Goofy are sleeping on different couches folded out to be beds. The gummy ship has all the blinds pulled down and we aren't flying. I pull up the bottom of one of the blinds and the sunlight strikes my eyes like a million needles. I wince and wait for them to get used to the brightness of the sun. Once they do, I can see were we are. Home.

I look up when Kairi comes up from, looking cleaner and fresher.

"Lets go to the Secret Place." I say to her. Her eyes twinkle.  
"Yes, lets." She skips over to me and takes my hand before yanking me out of the Gummy ship. I quickly close the door behind us so that the light doesn't wake Donald or Goofy and let her drag me across the sandy beach. As she slides into the Secret Place, I bend over and scoot in after her. She is still there, holding my hand. Unlike last time....

"Hmm." I huff as I touch the old walls.  
"Remember when we got home again? We snuck into our rooms for the night without telling our parents.... at least we did. Riku told them and they let Donald, Goofy and the King stay there the night." Kairi says in my ear, a little loudly.  
"Hmm.." I say again. "We should go home and see them.." I sigh and turn to look at her.

Kairi's POV

I smile and nod. "Yes, we really should." She pauses a beat. "We should see my parents first.... I have been away for a shorter time so they aren't ready to give up... then we can go see your parents and let them fuss over us for hours." I laugh at the scene I just painted.

"Hey!" He protests, then sighs. "But you are right..." I smile softly and take his hand.  
"Come on, lets go now. Before Donald and Goofy wake up, and before Riku comes with The King." I tighten my grip on his hand for a second, waiting. He just nods, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. We both run out of the Secret place and race towards my house. The sand spuring out behind us.

Ring-Ring! I press the doorbell and it rings shrilly. I can tell that my mom and dad are already awake, they always got up early. But I knew that they would be making posters and calls, trying to find me. I hear footsteps, heavy ones. Must be a police officer.

"Sora," I mutter under my breath. "Go hide, I will call you when I am ready to show you to them."  
"What am I? I science project?" He mutters back, but slinks out of sight and hides behind a bush. "Can I help you?" A male voice asks. I quickly look at him, and his eyes widen at my face.  
"Yes, could I talk to my parents please?" I ask in a sugary voice.  
"Kairi?" He asks as I scoot past him.  
"Mom?! Dad?!" I call, suddenly there is a loud bang as a chair falls onto the kitchen floor and they race out of the kitchen. They both slide to a shocked stop in the living room as I enter. I giggle at their open mouths and brace myself.  
"Kairi!" They both shout, mom is sobbing and dad is trembling. I hear a faint snicker from outside an open window and know it is Sora. I laugh and softly pull out of their death grips.  
"Ok stop! I am fine!" I say loudly.  
"Kairi? Who took you?!? We need to know so we can find him and get him in jail as fast as we can..." My mom babbles.  
"Or her." My dad pipes up.  
"I went to find Sora." I say in a simple voice. That shuts them up for a second, and they stare at me with shocked eyes.  
"But, honey.." My mom says in a nervous voice.  
"Sora and Riku got killed on their raft, in that horid storm.." My dad finishes.  
"Remember?" My mom asks.  
"Really?" I ask with a hint of anger in my tone, they shrink back from it. "SORA!" I whirl and yell his name out of the window and stomp to the door. I fling it open just as he jumps to the top step.  
"You called?" He asks sarcasticly. I hear my parent's gasp of shock when they hear his voice.  
"Yu-p" My lips pop on the 'P'. I take his hand and tug slightly.  
"Come on, you need to prove to my parents that everything I said was REAL and not a fairy tale." My gaze flickers from his face to his hand and he seems to get it.  
"Okay, but I am not bringing heartless or nobodies in your house!" He laughs and I can hear my parent's gasp of shock again. Good, they needed to believe it. I walk back towards the living room and my parent's gasp yet again as they take in Sora, alive and well. I realize that the last time they saw Sora was as a little kid.  
"Sora?" They both ask, ironicly at the same time.  
"Yes?" He asks, polite.  
"Oh Sora, just show them the Keyblade so they won't think I am lieing anymore!" I tap his arm and he laughs.  
"Fine... here." He holds out his hand and the Keyblade appears in his hand. I look at the charm he was using, and gasp, forgetting my parents.  
"You still have it.." I whisper as I take his face in my hands and kiss his lips softly for a second. My parents gasp again, that was getting on my nerves.  
"Erm, Sora? Is Riku okay?" My mom asks softly, her eyes flickering from his face to mine.  
"SORA!" A loud voice calls from outside, paniced.  
"Huck-a-yuck! Sora?" Another loud voice calls in a slightly more relaxed tone.

I giggle. "Donald and Goofy." I explain to my terrified parents. "In here!" I yell out the window as I scoot to the door quickly. When I open it, Donald comes flying through it. I laugh. "Good morning, Donald. Goofy." I close the door and something slams into it, making the frozen police officer and my parents jump again. "Ow!" A male voice complains, I laugh again and open the door to a dizzy Riku and a laughing King Mickey. They both step in and everybody moves to the living room, good thing it was huge.

"Oh my - oh-oh my" My mom stutters and gasps, sitting down while clutching her heart.  
"Mom, Riku is fine. SEE?" I ask pointedly. "And these are our friends, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey. SEE?" Again, pointedly.  
"Kairi, don't tease your mother." My dad says in a breathless yet stern voice. I laugh.  
"Fine, I won't. But now that you know I am okay, and everything I told you was REAL.." I pause to snicker. "I think we should go see Sora's parents... Donald, Goofy, Your magesty, can you meet us as Donald and Goofy's gummy ship later?" I turn to ask them. They nod and I snatch Sora's hand, then Riku's arm and almost drag them out of the living room and out of the house. 


	7. Family Time Part Two

Family Time - Part Two

Sora's POV

I try not to trip over my own feet as Kairi drags me and Riku to my house. I suck in a quick breath at the sight of it, it has been so long. Suddenly, Kairi pushes me and Riku head first into a bush next to the front door. She giggles as I look up with leaves in my hair.  
"Go hide for a second!" She hisses through her stream of giggles. I sigh, but do as she says. Riku rolls his eyes and tries to stand up and walk to the front door. I quickly snatch my fingers around his upper arm and yank him back into the shadows. Kairi snorts and knocks on the door, the giggles gone but the grin in place.

"Kairi? Why so happy?" It was my mom. My breath catches as I listen to her dull, sad tones.  
"Hmmm." She begins, "I - uh - found somebody on the beach. Well, two somebodies. I thought that you and your husband might want to see them." My mom doesn't seem to notice the laughter dancing in her eyes, she was too upset.  
"I don't know about that." She whispers, but there is hope in here eyes. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask some questions..."  
"Great!" Kairi claps her hands once in front of her. "I will bring the one guy in first... then I can have the other guy come. You guys will LOVE this!" She prances down the steps and graps Riku, pulling him around to the front door. I crouch down and sneak over to the window that looking in on the living room, ready to watch. My dad was sitting very still in his old chair, just staring at the wall. My mom shuffles in and sits down on one of the couches. Kairi skips in and slides to a stop, pushing Riku in front of her. Both of my parents take one look at Riku and their jaws drop. Within a few seconds, they both jump up and hug Riku like there was no tomorrow.

"I told you so!" Kairi says in a sing-song voice. "Ow! Ok, ok... jeez." Riku says loudly. Both of my parents peel themselves off of him and sit down slowly. I shift my weight a little to watch Riku sit down near my mom. Hope lights up her eyes like the sun lights up the sky.  
"Okay, now how about... oh I don't know.. SORA?" Kairi laughs after she says this, My mom's eyes get so wide it looks like they are going to fall out of her head. Kairi waits a second as my mom and dad gather themselves. My mom's mouth opens a few times, but nothing comes out. I shake my head and slowly make my way to the front door. I hear prancing footsteps that I instantly know belong to Kairi a few seconds before the door flies open and she smiles brightly.

"You are enjoying yourself a little too much." I whisper softly, quiet enough so that she was the only one to hear.  
"Ha!" She snorts loudly before closing the door and walking back towards the living room. I follow her quietly and listen to her.  
"He is right behind that wall, are you ready to see him? He looks different.. but that is because he is older and stronger." Kairi's voice is a little more soft, trying to make them feel better. I shift my weight as low murmurs essue from my parents and Riku snorts. Kairi peers around the wall and jerks her head towards the living room. I sigh and step forward as she quickly steps back. My eyes rest on my mom for a few seconds, then flicker to my dad. Both of them have wide eyes and open mouths. I laugh.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." I say as I walk into the room and sit down next to Kairi and Riku. "How's it been?"  
"Oh, Sora!" My mom shouts as she launches herself off of the couch she is sitting on and lands on me, knocking the breath right out of me. I laugh breathlessly and hug her back. "We were so worried!" She sobs as she clutches my shirt.

"I planned to find Riku and come home, but it didn't work out that way. But we all made it back. Everything is okay." I say in a low tone, worried how she will take this along with everything else.  
"What do you mean?" She asks, pulling back to sit next to me. "The ... people... we were fighting caught me, Donald and Goofy. We slept for a long time before we were woken again." I say this in a slow, calming voice. I knew that they would be confused.  
"Wait.. what? Sleeping?" My dad asks, his gaze flickering to Kairi for a second, then Riku before back to me again.  
"When Namine broke down his memories, everybody forgot about him. Remember?" Kairi asks.  
"Oh." They say suddenly, their voices pained and slightly confused. I wince, and start again.  
"Namine was forced to work for the nobodies we destroyed, because she was one. She had power over my memories and all memories connected to me. Namine has this power because she is Kairi's nobody, and Kairi has power over me too. Right now, Namine is part of Kairi. My nobody, Roxas, is a part of me. I know you guys don't know what a nobody or heartless it. Heartless are created out of the darkness in people's hearts. Nobody's are the shells left behind that being to act of their own accord. Both will hurt people."

"So.. Nobodies and Heartless are coming to hurt us?" My mom asks in a worried tone.  
"No. Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Riku fought them and destroyed them. I helped, of course." Kairi explains.  
"Who?" My dad asks. I sigh and glance at Riku before explaining.  
"Friends. King Mickey and Riku were trapped in Kingdom Hearts, and I was trying to find them with Donald and Goofy's help when Namine broke my memories. The King and Riku escaped and helped wake me, Donald and Goofy up. The King, Donald and Goofy are from a different world. Disney Castle." I lean back into the couch a little, wondering how long they would ask questions. Kairi was right, they would fuss for hours. That is just what they are doing, I answer questions and eat the food they force on us for the next 3 hours. I tell them everything, about everyone. I tell them about other worlds, what the people and animals on that planet are like, the food and water on that planet. What is was like driving and riding in the gummy ship and so on. Finally, I sit up.

"We better go rescue The King, Donald and Goofy from your house, Kairi." Say quickly to avoid being stopped.  
"Oh yeah. We better. I forgot we left them there!" She giggles as she stands up. Riku and I stand up at the same time.  
"I will be back later, unless I don't live here anymore." I say softly, biting my lip.  
"Oh, honey. You can come back whenever you want." My mom says happily. "As long as you are okay, we are okay." She smiles and stands up to hug me, then Riku and finally Kairi. "Bye." My dad says happily, picking up the remote and pressing a button that was so stiff that is crunched a bit. I take Kairi's hand and we follow Riku out of the living room and silently over to the front door. As we tread through the sand to Kairi's house once more, the cheer blast the house and music is turned on. A goofy grin spreads over my face and Riku laughs. Kairi pairs her signature giggle with her own huge grin as we break into a run towards her house.

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long to get this chappie up! My Christmas break ended so I have less time to write! I promise that I will have at least 1 chappie up every week, and if I can manage it I will do more! Look forward to the next chappie - The Plan! 


	8. Gummie Ship Getaway

The Plan

Riku's POV

I walk behind my friends as we enter Kairi's house. They are chattering happily, and holding hands, but I am worried about what is next so I can't seem to think about that. I linger in the background as Kairi and Sora assure Kairi's parents a few different things. That they are going to exersise, do school, keep in touch with them, sleep enough, and the last one - 'being safe' - almost makes me laugh out loud. Almost. I sigh and turn for the door. The King hears me and follows me with Donald and Goofy right at his heels. I rock on my heels as I wait for them to finish up and come out so we can talk about what we are going to do next. Every day is another torture for the poor girls held by the Rapier, another pain, another death, another rape. Just thinking about it makes a shiver run down my spine. Kairi and Sora walk out of the house hand in hand and just keep walking. They don't look back at us, they just keep walking down the beach. I sigh and grab the back of Donald's shirt, holding him back.  
"Let them go, we can plan without them and run them through it later." I say in a low, tired voice.  
"Riku's right, Donald." Goofy says, and The King nods.  
"Ok then," Donald quacks with slight anger tinted to his tone. "Let's plan."  
"Well, there isn't too much work needed. We just need to figure out how to destroy that Rapier, and then use the Keyblade to open all the locks." The king says in a relaxed tone. I tense up, this is harder than it sounds. Hardly any Rapiers in the world, how can you destroy something so rare, yet so powerful?  
"Harder than it sounds, isn't it?" I say my thoughts out loud.  
"No, I bet that all we need is Sora." The King says in a simple tone. "He is a powerful, chosen keyblade wielder. With his strength, magic, and just overall power the fight against the Rapier won't be much trouble. Finding him before he can catch somebody to stop our attack is something else though..."

Kairi's POV

Once out of Donald, Goofy and The King's eyesight, I break into a run alongside Sora and slide to a stop at the door of the Gummy ship hidden in the trees. It is locked, but nobody on the island but Donald, Goofy or the King had keys to the ship. Sora inserts one of the keys he had snuck from Donald in my house and quietly opens the ship's door. He waves his hand and I smile, entering the ship quickly and sitting down up front. Sora steps in after me and closes the door, locking it tight, before sitting in Donald's usual chair and starting up the ship, pointing to buttons when I ask what to do. After a few minutes, we take off. I look down to see Donald, Goofy and The King waving their arms. They can't see Sora, just me. I grin and wave back for a few seconds before the gummy ship lets a great boom and we fly away from Destiny Islands. I laugh and flash a grin at Sora.

"Okay... now what?" I ask in an excited tone.  
"We find the Rapier's world." He says in a simple way, it makes me laugh again. "You make it sound easy!" I say, rolling my eyes.  
"Naw, I know where it is." He says, relaxed.  
"Well, now that we got that settled. What are we going to do when we get there?" I ask.  
"Find the Rapier, defeat him with the keyblade, and teleport the girls to their homewords." Again, so simple!  
"Fine!" I say, throwing my arms up. He makes it all so easy. He chuckles as we zoom towards our target easily. After a while, the engine clicks and the ship shifts to the right. I grip the seat and look at Sora wildly. He stands up and walks away. I quickly stand up to look at the buttons and screens in front of his seat. The ship is set on 'Auto Drive' towards our target. I sigh and relax, and slight smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

Quickly, I stand up and walk over to him. He is sitting in the big love seat, she I sit down next to him and curl up against his side.

"I'm bored.." I complain lightly, tracing the hollow behind his ear with my finger before kissing it softly, lingering.  
"Hmm?" He asks in a sigh, relaxing at my touch.  
"What do you want to do? I mean.. until we get to were we are going.." I trace his jaw with my finger and run my fingers over his slightly open lips.  
"I am up for anything you want to do." He sighs, his eyes closing.  
"Anything?" I ask, my voice changing as I turn his head to look at me.

His eyes open and meet mine. Within a few seconds, he is kissing me. His lips hard against mine. My arms snake around his neck as our mouths fight for the upper hand. After a good fight, I relax a little and allow him to explore my mouth as my hands stroke his waist. I am the one to break the fierce kiss as I take my shirt off. I keep my eyes closed as I pull my pants off and smirk when he breath catches. I wasn't wearing a bra, but I was wearing undies. I push him deeper into the chair and climb on top of him and pull his shirt off. Slowly, I undo his belt and pull his pants down. They get stuck on his shoes so I pull them off too. I pull his boxers off and his dick springs up. I glance at Sora's face, is was rather red, before wrapping my hand around it. He groans.

"Kairi.." He pants as I move my hand faster, and kiss the tip. I work quickly, and his cum splatters over my chest. I let one, surprised laugh before I sink into blissful wonder. Who knew that me, of all people in the universe, had the most power over the powerful keyblade wielder. A pink blush colors my face as I climb on top of him. When he doesn't expect it the most, I grip his dick and angel it towards my extremely wet entrance. I come down on him quickly, letting go just before he enters me. I gasp in pleasure at the same time that he does, and start to ride him, our pleasure climbing.

"Sora!" I yell as my orgasm racks my body, gripping Sora's dick. He gasps and a warm liquid fills me to the brim as I fall onto his chest, panting heavily.

"Kairi... " He pants breathlessly, his hand stroking my lower back softly.  
"Take me to bed.." I order groggily, earning a soft chuckle. He scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the bed. "No clothes!" I order as he pulls open a drawer. He laughs out loud as he pulls the blankets back and scoots under them next to me. I curl up against his chest, tracing his abs absently. Even though I was tired, I quickly get bored. When Sora finally closes his eyes I sneakily move one of my hands towards his dick, and grab it.

His eyes fly open and he smirks, pulling himself on top of me and kissing me fiercely. I kiss back, sucking on his lower lip when I can. I gasp in pleasure when he pumps into me suddenly. My hips buck against him in time with his thrusts and my entire core trembles with another orgasm. He cums soon after I do, filling my womanhood with his seed. I pull him down onto the bed and snuggle into my chest.

"I love you, Sora." I whisper softly into his upturned ear.  
"I love you too, Kairi." He whispers back, his eyelids drooping slightly. I stroke his cheek until he falls asleep. I quickly fall asleep after him, his relaxed form helping me relax too.

Riku's POV

How could she dare do this do me? To Sora? How dare she take the Gummy Ship... she didn't know how to drive it... or were to do... and she wasn't a very strong fighter either! How dare she! My head spins in circles, while my lips are frozen in my anger and shock. Some part of my brain, the part that isn't busy being mad at Kairi, knows that I should move my ass and go find Sora. Donald, Goofy and The King are standing around me. Donald is tapping his food and muttering angerly, Goofy looks upset, but confused. The King looks troubled, and is pacing. When the feeling finally comes back to my lips I snap my head towards them for a second.  
"I am going to find Sora." I say shortly before dashing off into the trees. Sora had to be here some place. Either he was here, because he had been with Kairi, or he had gone home and she had come here. "Sora?" I call into the darkness, the silence pricking at my ears. The leaves move to my right and I quickly glance towards them. Disapointment floods through me when I see Donald come through the dark.

"Find him?" Donald asks grumpily.  
"No!" I answer angerly before stomping away and out of the trees. As soon as my feet are free of the trees, I break into a run towards Sora's house. When I reach the door I take a few seconds to catch my breath and make sure that I am in control of myself before knocking on the door. Sora's mom opens the door and a warm smile spreads across her face.

"Back so soon? How can I help you?" She says.  
"I was wondering if Sora came here, and if he did if I could talk to him." I say quickly.  
"I thought he was with you and Kairi?" She says, her warm smile faultering and melting into worry.  
"Aw shit." I mutter, running my hands through my silver hair. He must have gone with her... how did I not see this? I don't know.  
"Riku.." She says, her tone worried with a hint of snip to it. I almost snicker when I realize she was protesting to the word 'shit'. Ha!  
"I better go find him... Kairi took Donald and Goofy's gummy ship." I say before turning and quickly dashing away to find Donald and Goofy.

Donald When Riku runs off, I wait a good 5 minutes before running after him. Just our luck, we smash into each other when running around a corner.

"Ow!" I complain, standing up and smoothing my ruffled feathers.  
"OOOWW!" Yells Goofy in my ear. I quickly stand up and step away from Goofy, and glare at Riku.  
"What in the word.... RIKU!?!?" I yell as he sidesteps me and runs towards the woods and pulls the King onto his back. I quickly run after him, Goofy on my tail, and follow him into The King's gummy ship just seconds before the door snaps shut. The ship is moving quickly, taking off of Destiny Islands and speeding away.

Riku

"Sorry guys, Sora and Kairi are going to try and do it on their own." I say in a hard tone. I ignore the soft gasp from the king, the surprised quack from Donald and the loud gasp from Goofy. I set the ship for a tracking chip set on Donald and Goofy's gummy ship and relax a little as the King's gummy ship turns to the left and jerks a little as the directions connect. Everybody is silent, so I just sit down and wait for the ship to catch up with Sora and Kairi.

Author's Note

What do'ya think? I am having writer's block... and all the ideas for stories I get are for other topics! You know... Harry Potter...Lizzie Mcguire...iCarly... etc.

So, if you have ANY ideas PLZ let me know! It might take a while to finish this next chapter, so I will try and make it good to make up for taking so long... and to get rid of my writer's block I might write some one shots for other stuff. :)

Please r&r, and fav!  
Don't forget to tell your friends!

-LG


End file.
